


Men in smoking

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinky, Kinky sex, M/M, Masturbation, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Praise Kink, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Thighs, Top Park Chanyeol, chanbaekfluff, chanbaeknoau, chanbaeksmut, exonoau, exosmut, riding sex, thighsfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol knows Baekhyun's weakness for men in smoking and he will use it against him.Baekhyun will love it.





	Men in smoking

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Chanyeol dressed up so elegant for his speech ( i'm so proud of him) and he inspired me a lot, so this is just the first of other ff with chanyeol in smoking ;)   
If daddy kink triggers you, don't read this ff.  
Remember that English is not my first language so sorry for my mistakes.   
If you have twitter follow me here, https://twitter.com/SmutExo i'll post my ff and also other nsfw things, exo related.   
If you're a chanbaekist follow this account of one of my dearest friends ;) https://twitter.com/lovehaschanbaek

Baekhyun had a kink, well he had lot of kinks, but one of his favorite was about men in smoking. Being fucked my men in smoking.   
And chanyeol knew it, very well. He knew that sending him a photo of his outfit before his speech, with that black smoking, would have driven him crazy.   
He sent the photo and wrote him: see you later.   
“ fucking park chanyeol” whispered baekhyun, without stopping looking at the photo.   
Then the first videos came out, even other photos.   
Chanyeol looked perfect. So sexy.   
What was that word that fans used? Ah yes, he looked like a daddy.   
“ baekhyun stop jerking off while looking at chanyeol’s photos and come here to work” screamed jongin from the other room  
“ I’m not jerking off while watching his photos!” he screamed back: “ at least not yet” he added in his mind.   
While working with jongin that day he couldn’t stop thinking about chanyeol.   
Especially about chanyeol fucking him in those clothes.   
Would his boyfriend have thought that he was strange?   
He and chanyeol tried lot of thigs in bed, they had no secrets, actually he talked to him about things that were stranger than that.   
“ ok, we’ve done for today, good job guys” said the choreographer.   
“ happy baekhyun? now you can go home jerking off while watching chanyeol’s photos!” said laughing jongin  
“ first of all since when you talk like that? Is this sehun’s fault? I’m sure it’s his fault, second thing, I’m not going to jerk off with a photo of him, he’s going to fuck me” he said winking at him. 

Once at home he received a message, it was from chanyeol.  
C: I’m coming   
B: please, tell me you didn’t change your outfit  
C: why?   
B: you know why   
C: mmmmm but I’d like you tell me it  
B: chanyeol!  
C: do you want me to change my outfit before coming there?  
B: don’t you dare   
C: ok, so….  
Baekhyun sighed, he was too weak for chanyeol.   
B: I want to have sex   
C: usually clothes are useless during sex  
B: I want you to fuck me while you’re dressed like that   
C: I see   
B: so?   
C: I’m almost at home   
B: so?   
B: chanyeol?   
B: hey?  
No answer.   
That boy, he was driving him crazy.   
He was usually the teasing one, but when chanyeol did it, he was too good at it.   
Ten minutes later chanyeol was knocking at the door.   
“ I open this door just if you’re wearing that outfit”   
“ what if I’m naked?”   
“ really?”   
“ open the door baekhyun!”   
He opened the door and chanyeol was still wearing that outfit, which made more effect on him than seeing him naked.   
“ fuck…”  
“ you? as you wish”   
As soon as he closed the door behind them chanyeol was kissing him.   
“ anyway..”   
Chanyeol was taking his shirt off  
“ you were….”   
Now he was kissing his chest  
“ great…good speech”   
“ thank you “  
Baekhyun found himself naked.   
“ I still don’t understand how you manage to take my clothes off so quick every time”  
“ well you never use underwear, so it’s faster”   
Baekhyun pushed him on the couch, sitting on him.   
“ hey” exclaimed Chanyeol, kissing him   
“ hey you”   
Chanyeol was kissing him. His face, his neck, his chest.   
He was touching him gently, everywhere, but Baekhyun needed more.   
“ what are you doing?”   
“ what?”   
“ this”   
Chanyeol was pointing at his hips, he was moving them on his thigh.  
Baekhyun blushed  
“ do you like that?”   
Baekhyun nodded and moved his hips faster  
“ you like to fuck my thigh Baekhyun? you like the feeling of my trousers between your thighs?”   
Baekhyun was loving it.   
He was loving to feel the fabric of chanyeol’s clothes against his naked body.   
“ are you going to come on my thigh? Do you want that? Come for me baby, come” Chanyeol was talking to him in a sweet but still dominant way, Baekhyun loved that.   
He was so close.   
“ d-daddy” he moaned while coming, a wet stain was now visible on chanyeol’s thigh.   
“ wait, what?” asked chanyeol surprised   
But Baekhyun was still enjoying the orgasm.   
“ Baekhyun, look at me, how did you call me?”   
“ chanyeol?” asked confused Baekhyun   
Why was he asking that? He called him chanyeol, babe, baby, idiot, giant asshole sometimes. Or dick provider.   
“ you’ve just called me daddy, baekhyun”  
“ did i?”  
Chanyeol laughed  
“ didn’t you realize it?”   
“ no” said Baekhyun putting  
“ well…this is new. I mean I know your submissive side, I also remember your love for men in smoking, but this…”  
“ is it a problem?”   
“ no…it’s just strange”   
“ in a good or bad way?”   
“ I don’t know, do it again”   
Baekhyun looked curios at him  
Chanyeol squeezed his ass: “ call me like that again baekhyun”   
“ daddy?”   
“mmmm well it doesn’t sound bad, let’s try it again, in the bedroom, shall we?”   
Bakhyun just nodded, like a happy kid.   
He was so lucky to have chanyeol as friend and lover.   
“ don’t look at me like that, I’m not going to take the clothes off, well not all of them” said chanyeol once they were in the bedroom and he started to strip.   
Baekhyun kissed him, pulling him by his tie to make the kiss deeper, wetter.   
“ what do you want baby? Would you like to ride…daddy?”   
At that word baehyun’s dick twitched.   
“ I’m such a weirdo” he thought to have said it in his mind, but he had talked aloud.   
“ you’re my weirdo, let’s be weird together” said chanyeol sitting on the bed.   
Chanyeol was watching him, but Baekhyun was waiting for him to take the lead.   
From his gaze Chanyeol understood it.   
“ why don’t you prepare yourself for me? Would you fuck yourself with those beautiful fingers for me baekhyun?”   
Chanyeol took the lube, and while he was taking a condom, Baekhyun spread some lube on his fingers.   
Because of different schedules it often happened to stay away from each others for long periods. During those days Baekhyun missed his boyfriend, so he took care of himself.   
Jerking off was often not enough, he missed something in him. Sometimes he used sex toys but he understood that his fingers were better, he could reach the right spot better and faster in that way.   
So he was kind of happy to show his boyfriend how good he was with his fingers   
He sat in front of chanyeol, spreading his legs for him.   
Chanyeol was there, back against the wall, wish his shirt and ties on, he still had the pants, but he lowered them enough to free his hard dick, where now there was already a condom.   
That beautiful view made him feel so horny that he put not one, but two fingers in him.   
“ you’re so good baekhyun, look at you, taking your fingers so well”   
The more he was praising him, the more he moved his fingers faster.   
Chanyeol was now touching himself too, letting out deep sexy moans.   
Baekhyun added a third finger.   
“ you’re preparing yourself so well for daddy’s cock”   
“ please chanyeol”   
“ please what baby boy?”   
“ let me ride you now…daddy”   
Even if it seemed that Chanyeol was enjoing that too, he was still afraid of saying that word.   
Chanyeol smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him on him.   
“ you did well with your fingers, I should reward you now” he said kissing him.   
Baekhyun smiled, he took chanyeol’s hard dick and lead it to his hole.   
“ easy baekhyun, my dick is not like your fingers”   
He loved how he always cared about him.   
He slowly sat on him, taking him, whole of him.   
“so good, so deep” he moaned.   
“ you’re good?” asked chanyeol   
Baekhyun grabbed his tie and whispered into his ear  
“ fuck me, hard…daddy”   
He could see chanyeol smirking before putting his hands on his ass, then he began to thrust in him so hard that the sound of their bodies was filling the whole house.   
“ I wanted this since…oh fuck…since you sent me that photo” tried to say baekhyun while bouncing on Chanyeol   
“ I’ll send you photos of me more often if when I come home you’re so horny” said chanyeol   
“ dad…chanyeol…”   
“ you’re coming, I know, come for daddy “   
And he come for him. A lot, painting chanyeol’s chest. 

“ so, you have a daddy kink” said chanyeol.   
“ I guess I have it” exclaimed Baekhyun laughing.   
“ is that a problem? Chanyeol, you know that if you don’t like it you can tell me it”   
“ baekhyun, maybe you were too busy bouncing on my dick to notice it, but I enjoyed it too, just because I didn’t come all over your chest as you did it didn’t mean that I didn’t like it”   
Baekhyun blushed  
“ I love you, you know what”   
“ I love you too…daddy”   
They both laughed.   
“ we both need a shower” said chanyeol   
“ totally agree, let’s go”  
They were leaving the bathroom when they heard a noise from the living room.   
They looked at each others and went there, where they found sehun on the couch.   
“ why? how the fuck? Why are you here?” asked shocked chanyeol   
“ I have your keys, you gave them to me that time you both wanted to try handcuffs in bed, in case of emergency”   
“ right, but why are you here, now?”   
“ actually I came here before you…came”   
“ why is he like this?” asked Baekhyun looking at Chanyeol   
“ anyway, I came here because Junmyeon asked me to bring this letters to you, they are from fans. You should thank me, I let you enjoy the moment, I waited for you till now, so can I go now, daddy?” he asked laughing.   
“ I’m going to kill him”   
“ no chanyeol, we need him and we love him”  
“ do we?”   
“ yes, you love me a lot, so bye weirdos in love”.


End file.
